The Fantastic 151
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Earth has been invaded by bizarre aliens for the third time. It is up to the Fantastic One five O to put a stop to their menace, whether it is forever or only a short while. Suggestions for Pokemon to use as Super Heroes strongly encouraged! Inspired by the Wonderful 101.


_An enemy has appeared from the depths of Space with the intent to eliminate humanity from the face of the planet. Enter the Pokemon World's defenders of Justice, the Fantastic One Five O!_

...

_A lone trainer stood in the middle of the chamber. His face adorned with the blood of his slaughtered Pokemon. His opponent gave a dry laugh, and advanced, ever closer... It's tentacles were wrapping around the trainer's throat... he struggled to his feet, and tried to attack one last time, hoping he could protect him..._

...

Boom.

Pikachu's eyes soared open. He jumped out of the arms of the girl who had been kind enough to give him a lift onto the floor. The Magnet Train was safe, still in motion, yet something was amiss.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" The girl said, feafully. Pikachu dashed and jumped back into her arms, gave her a quick, comforting, nuzzle, and then bounced off, dashing across the floor. People were in a panic.

"What's going on?"

"It can't be another attack, can it?"

He ran to the front of the train, and pressing his face against the window, he saw the City of Saffron in the distance. The City had indeed been invaded. Dragons, bigger then any that could be found on this planet, soared through the skies, attacking any of the Pokemon that tried to resist. Gigantic machines with Weapons for hands toppled buildings singlehandledly. There were likely more, smaller units in the streets, murdering anything civilian, human or Pokemon, they could find.

Pikachu gave a dismayed cry as a piece of building debris was knocked aside by one of the bigger dragons, smashing the train track ahead to pieces.

"Oh no, the tracks!"

"Hit the brakes!"

"Pika..." the Pokemon muttered, his eyes darting around for anything that may look like a brake switch. Yet before he could locate anything, something huge thudded on the top of the train.

The People shrieked in panic, as Pikachu craned his neck upwards, noting the sudden dents in the ceiling. Whatever was up there, it was pretty big.

"Pika, Pika!" He cried. He made for the latch on the window, undid it, and leapt outside.

He braced himself against the force of the moving train as he crawled upwards, his belly laid flat against the metal. He quickly reached the top, and faced the beast in question.

It was a gigantic, cyborg wolf. It's eyes glowed bright red as it lay in exhaustion on the roof of the train. Something had dealt it a lot of damage, despite it's monstrous size. Holes were punched throughout it's armor, and it's various armanents of guns, cannons, ray guns, killer lazers, grenade launchers, and other untold weapons of death and pain were torn clean off of it's body.

Yet it still had it's teeth, larger then Pikachu's entire body. It growled softly, as Pikachu neared.

"Any closer, and you die, Pokemon." It threatened in a deep, guttural voice. Pikachu's cheeks began to spark.

Yet the monster was not as injured as Pikachu had thought. It lunged forward, it's entire mouth enveloping Pikachu's body in a sickening-

"Fantasize... THUNDER!"

His body became encased in a bright yellow flash of light, and then the teeth clanged off his body. The beast howled in pain as it pulled away, it's teeth cracked and torn.

"No... another one?"

"That's right, Invader." Pikachu said. His body, previously so fleshy and vulnerable, was now encased in a bright yellow and black armor, adorned with a Red and White helmet. The Pikachu seemed to glow with a heroic radiance in the armor, as if he could do anything he liked. "I'm a member of the ROCKETs, the planets elite defense team, serial number 15125, stationed in Pallet Town... Fantastic-Thunder!"

His cheeks were bursting with over nine thousand volts of his usual wattage, enough to scorch anything of flesh to a crisp. Metal was a different story, but it was worth his while to try everything once!

He put his all into his first attack, yet the shock simply bounced off the armor. The monster laughed, sounding rather pitiful despite his attempt at mocking his foe.

"Is that all you got, Hero?" It said. "Why, I've never felt so tickled in all of my-"

"Unite Paw!"

A gigantic cat's Paw slapped the wolf aside, and it went... howling, falling through the sky and into the ground, where it promptly exploded.

Thunder looked up at his rescuers. There was more then one. About twent or so fell from the sky where the attack had come from.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done it without you..."

"Ugh. It's the newbie." The one in the lead said in disgust. "Thunder, what were you thinking? Don't you know how strong these things are?"

"I couldn't just let it attack the train!" Thunder argued. He then gave a small start. " The train!"

"We got this." The Leader said dismissively. "Unite Morph time, guys!"

"Roger!"

Thunder joined the group as they as a whole moved to the front of the train.

"There's no time for brakes." The leader said, as they looked ahead. The hole in the tracks was fast approaching.

"I guess we'll just have to brake it ourselves. We can't let these people in the City."

"Whaaa-"

Thunder, as if by instinct, jumped in front of the train.

"You idiot!" The leader snapped. "Unite Paw!"

The group converged again. Their bodies meshing together, they were able to recreate everyday parts of their bodies and weapons they used as an extension of the bodies, thousands of times more powerful then ordinary attacks.

The team, taken the shape of the leaders Paws, braced themselves against the tracks and pushed the train, trying to force it to a stop. The Leader screamed with pain as the train contacted them, but he did not break. The initial shock over, the train slid to a stop, not five feet from where the hole was.

The team unmorphed, and turned back to Thunder.

"Wow... thanks again." Thunder said humbly. "These people are safe for now."

"I still wanna know what you were thinking." The one leading the group said stubbornly. His whiskers twitched irritably, as he looked over Thunder, as if he didn't like the looks of him.

"If you must know, Meowth, station Viridian City, A.K.A. Fantastic Normal, these people needed my help, and I will not stand by and let them be hurt just because my team wasn't here to support me!"

Fantastic Normal raised his paws upwards, shook his head, and laughed derisively. "Noble thought, but stupid." He declared. "We need every member of the team if we're gonna protect da humans, so you better follow orders from here on out. Any funny business like this, and you'll get us all killed!"

Thunder turned to look at Saffron, and winced at the destruction being done. "It won't be an easy job..." He murmured. "Fine. I shall do as you ask. But I must ask that you give this Operation your all as well."

"Agreed." Meowth said. "There's only twenty one of us here now... we need to regroup with the others as the fight commences."

"Of course. What's our target?"

"Silph Co."

"Sensible move. Let us leave, then."

...


End file.
